tsukiutafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kannaduki Iku
|color = oct |colorlight = octlight |font-color = #FFF |kanji = 神無月 郁 |romaji = Kannadzuki Iku |surnoms = Ikkun Track-and-field Teddy |seiyuu = |producteur = |stagecast = |sexe = Masculin ♂ |age = 21 ans (2018) |naissance = 21 octobre |taille = 179 cm |groupe sanguin = O |groupe = |partenaire = |fanclub = athletic }} est le représentant des hommes pour le mois d'octobre. Il est idole sous Tsukino Talent Production, et est un membre de l'unité . Son producteur est , et il est exprimé par . Apparence Iku est un jeune homme à la peau claire avec de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns. Initialement l'un des mi-hauteurs parmi les 12 idoles, il a, avec les Kisaragi Koi de , connu la plus grande augmentation de taille depuis leurs débuts.Kannaduki Iku Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personnalité Iku est vif et athlétique, préférant être constamment en mouvement par rapport à rester immobile. Il est le type qui regarde toujours en avant et reste conscient de ceux qui l'entourent. Il dégage également une aura naturelle de la masculinité.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku Character Page Comparé aux autres idoles, Iku vient d'une famille relativement normale. Il possède un type normal de bon sens, ce qui fait de lui et Haduki You les responsables de lancer des ripostes aux singeries de ses idoles.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) Étant le seul membre qui a décidé de continuer à participer à des clubs, tout en ayant beaucoup de déplacements, il finit par être très occupé, mais il gère son temps de façon très professionnelle. Histoire Iku vient d'une famille relativement normale de la préfecture de Hyogo au Japon. Bien qu'il soit né et a grandi à Hyogo, il est allé à un lycée à Osaka qui était célèbre pour leurs activités de club.Tsukiuta. October: Kannaduki Iku - "RUN BOY RUN", Track 1: OP (Mini Drama) Il s'agit d'une famille de quatre personnes, composée de lui, de ses parents et d'une sœur qui a un an de plus que lui. Ils ont fréquenté le même lycée et se sont souvent trompés en tant que jumeaux parce qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.Monthly Tsukiuta. Special Issue Lors de la compétition nationale d'athlétisme tenue à Tokyo, où il devait participer aux épreuves d'athlétisme, il avait été repéré par un producteur (douteux).Tsukiuta. Official Twitter - Tweeted 24 May 2013, 10:34 AMTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) Il a été accepté au lycée par recommandation sportive. L'université à laquelle il participe l'a également accepté par recommandation sportive.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) Étymologie *Son nom reflète plusieurs de ses traits: **Son nom de famille, Kannaduki (神 無 月, Kannadzuki), est le nom du dixième mois du calendrier lunaire. **Son prénom, Iku (郁), se traduit littéralement par «progrès culturel» ou «parfum». ***Les festivals culturels au Japon ont généralement lieu vers le mois d'octobre. ***Il est également prononcé de la même manière que le verbe japonais pour "aller, se déplacer" (行 く, iku). *De même, son fanclub officiel, avec Ichisaki Reina, reflète également leur position en tant que représentants d'octobre: **Leur nom de fanclub officiel, athletic, est dérivé du latin athleticus et a le sens de «fort de corps, vigoureux, vigoureux, robuste».Online Etymology Dictionary ***La Journée de la santé et du sport a également lieu le deuxième lundi d'octobre.Wikipedia entry on Health and Sports Day **Leur motif de fanclub ainsi que la crête est celui d'un chrysanthème, représentant le Festival du chrysanthème. ***Fait intéressant, alors que le Festival du chrysanthème devait initialement avoir lieu le 9e jour du 9e mois lunaire, ce qui se traduit vers octobre dans le calendrier grégorien, a lieu le 9 septembre au Japon. Notes * Il a été conçu avec l'image d'un ours en peluche à l'esprit.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * Son passe-temps est des activités où il peut bouger son corps. Ses objets préférés incluent des plats de viande, des animaux, du jus à 100%, de l'air tôt le matin, un futon pelucheux qui avait été bien aéré et un grand espace. Tsukino Talent Production: Talent and Artist Profile: Kannaduki IkuTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * Il vise à devenir une personne bien construite et fiable, tout comme Kai et Haru.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * Sa vue (les deux yeux) est de 1,5, la même que celle de Kai.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Daradara Megane Hanashi - Procellarum Version☆ * Il est réputé ressembler à sa mère et ressemble à un chien.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Father-like versus Mother-like)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - Results (Dog-like versus Cat-like) * Il a reçu le surnom "Ikkun" en raison de la suggestion de You, qui a dit que "Iku-kun" est plutôt difficile à dire. Yoru, qui était là à l'époque, a tellement aimé qu'il a commencé à utiliser le surnom sur l'approbation d'Iku.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 → 3 → 4 ** Après cela, Rui, qui est tombé sur Yoru en appelant Iku avec le surnom lors d'une conversation, a essayé de l'appeler aussi "Ikkun" et a continué à le faire puisqu'il n'a reçu aucun rejet d'Iku.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - ☆The Tale of Procellarum's member, Iku's Masculinity☆ 1 → 2 ** Mis à part Yoru et Rui, Shun utilisait parfois le surnom.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - ☆The Tale of Procellarum's member, Iku's Masculinity☆ 1 → 2 ** Chisa a également utilisé le surnom en se référant à lui.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * Sa famille possède un mâle croisé Shiba Inu nommé Gon, qui est dit être très amical. * Chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec Rui, il retrouvait soudainement son sang-froid et ils se réconcilient tout de suite. Kai a commenté que la manière d'Iku de régler une querelle est très bonne.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) 1 → 2 * Il est compétent dans tous les types de sports, mais ceux sur lesquels il se concentre sont des sprints de 200 mètres et 400 mètres.Tsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) * Mis à part la piste et les champs, il est aussi exceptionnellement bon au football. Ensemble avec Kai, Koi, Kakeru et You, ils ont déjà parlé de former une équipe de futsal. * Il n'est pas bon en matière de mémorisation et est faible en physique et en mathématiques, affirmant que c'est parce que son domaine d'expertise est lié à des choses physiques. * Il peut jouer du piano, mais ne sait comment jouer à la valse des puces.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) * Il est faible contre la tentation de se rendormir après s'être réveillé le matin, mais une fois qu'il se réveillera il aidera Kai, qui va réveiller les autres membres, à réveiller Rui..Tsukiuta. Drama! Sono 3. Track 1: Hajimemashite Maou-henTsukiuta. July: Fuduki Kai - "Sayonara Yume Hanabi", Track 4: ED (Mini Drama) * Il a eu l'expérience de recevoir des offres de modèles pour des collations et des publicités de boissons sportives. TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)Tsukiuta. Haru no Fan Matsuri 2014 * Il est si masculin que parfois les gens autour de lui se sentent transformés en jeune fille.TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) 1 → 2 * Il avait l'habitude de se sentir gêné en portant ses tenues d'idole et s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir l'air à sa place en travaillant. Sa sœur aînée se moquait aussi de lui pour ça. * Cependant, il a ensuite juré aux personnes âgées dans son club qu'il deviendra un homme qui peut avoir l'air élégant même en portant des tenues d'idoles scintillantes. * Un souvenir lié à Noël dont il se souvient est que lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire, il s'est amusé à ne pas connaître la véritable identité du Père Noël. Après avoir connu la vérité, il a été tellement choqué qu'il a pleuré dans la classe.Monthly Tsukiuta. Vol. 1 (December 2013) * Depuis le photoshoot pour AGF 2016, le panda qui a pris des photos avec Iku se sent attaché à lui, alors le panda est devenu le familier du dortoir. Il s'appelle Sasakuma Ichigou (笹 熊 一号)TsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass). Références }} Catégorie:Procellarum Catégorie:Idols Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Kannaduki Iku